


Dreamland

by HawkyBarton



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, birthday fic, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the same side of the world, years and years apart in time, two star crossed lovers fell asleep in their respective bedrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTH BANANA RACECAR

On the same side of the world, years and years apart in time, two star crossed lovers fell asleep in their respective bedrooms.

 

In the 1940s, Peggy Carter snuggled down into her tiny bed at the boarding house. All snuggled up, Peggy began to think incredible thoughts. She thought of running the SSR and saving the world. She thought of Howard and Jarvis who had been so instrumental in her life. And finally she thought of her beloved - Steve. Steve Rogers, the man who had captured her attention at all times. She had been fascinated from the first second, to the last few moments.

 

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Peggy drifted asleep to thoughts of Steve.

 

In the 2010s, Steve was sitting on his windowsill and contemplating life. In the past couple of years, everything had changed for this old man from the past. Some days it was such a struggle to take everything in.

 

So he would remember the past, and everything that had been. Steve would remember the smiles on the Howling Commandos faces. He would remember the Irish lullabies his mother would sing to him at night. He remembered the food Bucky would share with him when the nights turned cold. But most of all, Steve would remember Peggy. He would remember the shape of her lips when she gave him her secret smile, of the cherry red of her dress when she arrived at the bar, and he would reminisce about the only kiss they ever got the chance to share.

 

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Steve fell asleep against his window pane, thoughts of Peggy swirling through his mind.

  


~

_Steve and Peggy were sitting on opposite sides of the bedroom they were in._

_Both were staring the other down, neither willing to give in just yet._

_Minutes and minutes the two stared at each other, before Steve broke._

_Unable to stand their separation for much longer, Steve ran over to Peggy and lifted her into his arms._

_Peggy just sighed happily and curled her arms around Steve, happy to finally be in his embrace again._

_Steve grinned at Peggy and laid her down onto the bed-_

 

~

Both Steve and Peggy woke with a gasp, but with anguished “No!”s falling from their lips.

 

But alas, it was for naught.

 

The dream was over and it would never be coming back.

 

“Goodbye my darling” Peggy whispered.

 

“Until we meet again” Steve whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
